


事实证明逞强并非是件好事

by kiyumikoko



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyumikoko/pseuds/kiyumikoko
Summary: 后半部分～





	事实证明逞强并非是件好事

**Author's Note:**

> 后半部分～

途中阿斯塔出于羞耻全程都盯着地面视线不  
敢乱瞟，直到到达家门口尤诺才放下他，脚  
踩到地的感觉真的让人觉得安心，还没来得  
及感受这份感觉突然又被拦腰抱了起来，刚  
才只是为了开门而已么？ 

最后接触到床面时才算真正放了手，阿斯塔  
将外套脱下放到一边后卷起衬衫袖子就想倒  
在床上休息 

【给我看看】 

但尤诺坐了过来，伸手拉下了被扭到那一只  
脚的袜子，就算只是轻微的动作但只要碰到  
肿起的部位都会感觉到刺痛 

【嘶……】 

【果然又肿起来了，简直是自讨苦吃啊】 

【……】 

并没有回话看来是在和尤诺赌气，看着阿斯  
塔盯着脚踝皱眉忍痛的样子尤诺故作无奈地  
叹了一口气起身离开房间下楼去找医药箱，  
又从冰箱里取出了冰袋 

…… 

做过处理之后阿斯塔看着缠绕着绷带的脚，  
看样子可能暂时不能穿鞋了，难道这两天得  
穿拖鞋去学校了么？？心情突然开始复杂了  
起来，突然开始后悔起了刚才的逞强 

【果然不知道你脑袋里面在想着什么，三岁  
小孩才会发生的事情竟然会发生在你身上】 

又听到了尤诺的嘲讽，本来心情就很差了，  
现在直接跌到了谷底，忍不住瞪向尤诺将自  
己第一时间想说的都给大声吐了出来 

【！什么啊！我可不想再次吸引住别人的视  
线，要不是某人我也不会再次摔倒了，你难  
道就不能换个说话语气么？！！让人觉得很  
不舒服！！而且说什么交往！和之前不也没  
什么差别，明明一点也不为我着想！到头来  
只是你自己的单方面意愿！！】 

一口气吐出了一堆气话，但又立马后悔了起  
来，好像太过了一点…… 

尤诺盯着阿斯塔平淡的开口 

【然后呢？】 

【然…还有什么然后】 

【那既然你都这么说了的话……】 

并没有将话说完尤诺突然搭上阿斯塔的肩膀  
将他整个人给压倒在了床上，自己则居高临  
下注视着对方，然而越发遇到这样的情况阿  
斯塔就越爱逞强 

【怎么？！生气了？】 

【是啊……】 

看着倒在床上挑衅般瞪着他的阿斯塔，尤诺  
皱了皱眉将左膝盖跪到了阿斯塔双腿的间隙  
里俯下身凑近了对方的脸庞，突然间凑近的  
距离能够让阿斯塔清楚的感觉到对方的呼吸  
，脑海中突然浮现出了水族馆时的情形，感  
觉不太好 

没等阿斯塔多想尤诺抬起他的下颚就将嘴唇  
凑了上去，和之前不同的是尤诺并没有照顾  
阿斯塔的打算，一点也不温柔的动作带有一  
些侵略性，这让阿斯塔感觉到了一丝慌张瞪  
大眼想避开尤诺，但现在的状态让他十分被  
动，因为被压在尤诺身下根本就使不上力，  
尝试着想要抬起唯一没有被压制住的那一条  
腿踢过去却被尤诺避开绷带一把抓住了小腿  
，离开嘴唇盯着身下睁大眼瞪着他的阿斯塔 

【我想，要是你这一脚踢过来的话，可能最  
近都别想走路了～】 

【那你……唔…唔唔！！！】 

并没有让阿斯塔接着说下去，尤诺再次舔舐  
上了对方因为刚才的亲吻而充血的双唇，没  
有给他合上嘴的机会顺其自然的将舌头探了  
进去开始搜刮对方的口腔，从口腔内壁到上  
颚然后搅上阿斯塔不安分的舌头 

呼吸开始变得急促，皱起眉头紧闭双眼，并  
不知道怎么正常换气，也不敢去看此时尤诺  
的表情，脑袋已经糊成了一锅粥，想要避开  
尤诺探过来的舌头却反而被对方给卷了过去  
，控制不住溢出的唾液，只能感觉到从口腔  
内流出顺着脸颊滴到了床单上 

感觉脑袋快短路了，突然间腰上一凉，尤诺  
剩下的一只手抽出了卡在裤腰里的衬衫顺着  
皮肤探了进来抚上他的侧腰 

感受到身下人因为被碰到侧腰条件性反射轻  
微的颤抖，尤诺抽出手开始从下到上解起了  
对方衬衫的纽扣 

【哈…哈啊，等……等等……】 

双手抓住尤诺正在解纽扣的手不让他再继续  
行动下去 

【怎么了？我只是在做身为情侣该做的事情  
而已，你不是说和原来没什么改变么？】 

看着对方冰冷的眼神阿斯塔第一次感受到了  
害怕，楞住了表情 

【既然你不回答我就继续下去了】 

暂时放弃解衬衫纽扣的动作，手往上移抽出  
了阿斯塔的领带将对方双手举过头顶让手腕  
交叉缠绕紧并系上了死结 

【尤！尤诺！你听我说，刚才是我的不对，  
我不应该乱发脾气的！】 

阿斯塔被尤诺的举动吓了一跳 

【是么？】 

左手压制住阿斯塔被领带缠绕住的双手 

右手缓慢地往下移解开了他的皮带拉开裤拉  
链隔着内裤抚摸了上去，突然的触碰让阿斯  
塔忍不住再次轻颤了一下，这是他第一次被  
自己以外的人碰到这个部位 

用带有拒绝的眼神看向尤诺想要他停止却发  
现根本没用，对方完全不为所动，相反的尤  
诺看向自己的眼神里好像多了些什么，感受  
到性器被揉捏的刺激让阿斯塔忍不住加重了  
呼吸，下身明显的肿胀刺激感传达到了大脑  
神经里 

【看样子你肯定不经常自己弄吧】 

【谁…谁会……】 

【我可是以你为对象想象了很多次呢】 

刷…… 

突然间的羞耻感使阿斯塔脸颊开始止不住的  
发烫，看到身下人直白的反应尤诺凑到了阿  
斯塔左耳边小声的开口 

【怎么，害羞了？】 

温暖的呼气接触到耳垂，让阿斯塔忍不住扭  
动了下脑袋想要避开这使他不对劲的声音，  
尤诺看着对方因为害羞而发红的耳垂舔舐了  
上去，酥麻的感觉立马传遍全身 

【哈啊……】 

这使阿斯塔忍不住喘出一口气，双眼迷离，  
感觉下身开始变得肿胀 

【耳朵原来是敏感点啊】 

说实话阿斯塔也没有想到自己的耳朵竟然会  
这么敏感，这会让他变得不像他自己，尤诺  
贴着耳朵的亲吻竟然会感觉到十分陌生但又  
具有吸引力 

并没有停下另一只手的动作，尤诺将阿斯塔  
的内裤连同制服裤褪到了膝盖处，肿胀的性  
器裸露到了空气中让阿斯塔浑身打了个激灵  
，放开被舔舐得充血的耳垂尤诺看着阿斯塔  
将手抚上对方裸露在空气中的性器，不紧不  
慢的开始套弄了起来 

期间他一直在观察阿斯塔的反应，看着对方  
手足无措的样子尤诺心情开始逐渐恢复，相  
对的此时阿斯塔根本不敢看向压在自己身上  
的人，他害怕下一秒被对方看到羞耻的表情  
，亦或是自己忍不住露出舒服的表情，抬过  
双手遮住双眼，虽然知道是无用的但还是寻  
求了一个心里安慰 

尤诺套弄阿斯塔的手开始由缓慢逐渐变快，  
并抽出另一只手再次将对方的双手举过头顶 

【感觉怎么样？】 

【也…也不过如此…】 

【是么？】 

看着对方强作镇定的表情，尤诺盯着阿斯塔  
的眼睛用指甲呼吸在穴口剐蹭了一两下，阿  
斯塔立马维持不住表情的绷紧起全身 

【别…别弄了…】 

就算是阿斯塔尽力让自己的声音表现的和平  
常无异但在尤诺耳中已经是充满逞强的味道  
了，停下片刻后继续手中的动作，然而才套  
弄两下就感受到了身下人瞬间紧绷弓起身子  
，看来是达到了高潮 

【哈……哈啊……哈……】 

精液喷落到了被解到一半衬衫上和尤诺的手  
上，刚经过释放的阿斯塔感觉变得很疲惫大  
脑顿时空白一片，可能是因为刚释放过神经  
放松了的原因吧 

可是尤诺并不打算就这么完事，看着阿斯塔  
眼神迷离狼狈的样子尤诺忍不住接着解开了  
剩下一半的纽扣用沾着精液的手抚上了阿斯  
塔的小腹，伴随着阿斯塔的喘息，手顺着皮  
肤向上抚摸直到接触胸前的两点，阿斯塔现  
在只想休息一会并没有制止尤诺的动作 

最先开始是围绕着其中一点打转随后用指腹  
按压摩擦，在阿斯塔看来男性的两点应该不  
会有什么感觉才对，然而亲身经历证明他想  
错了，最先的确是没有什么感觉的，但随着  
尤诺的玩弄好像开始变得敏感了起来，直到  
能够明显感觉到酥麻的快感，能够感觉到自  
己的乳首因为充血而挺立起来，注意力也再  
次被迫集中了过去 

挣扎着双手想要挣脱领带但只会弄疼手腕 

【尤诺…可以停了吧】 

【嗯】 

在听到尤诺的回复之后阿斯塔忍不住松了一  
口气，尤诺离开了胸前的两点，然而下一秒  
之前褪了一半的裤子和内裤被全部脱了下来  
，之后尤诺在一只脚撑在地上另一只跪在床  
上脱下了自己的制服外套和领带，看着对方  
的动作阿斯塔立马警觉了起来，内心忍不住  
咯噔一声，下意识挣扎着坐了起来不断往后  
退，虽然知道身后就是一面紧挨着床的墙壁 

尤诺看着阿斯塔背靠着墙壁盯着他，不自觉  
挑了挑眉勾起嘴角 

【害怕了？】 

【我？怎么可能，反倒是你，犹豫了？】 

话一刚出口阿斯塔就想扇自己一巴掌，而且  
尤诺在听到回复之后从药箱里面拿起了一瓶  
透明的液体，想也不用想就知道那东西是什  
么 

【家里怎么会有这个东西】 

【我准备的】 

尤诺看贴着墙壁坐着的阿斯塔，上下打量了  
一下面前的银发少年，双手被领带绑住，全  
身上下只剩下了一件敞开的白衬衣作为遮掩  
，腹部还有刚才遗留下来的痕迹，看着这一  
副青梅竹马的身躯尤诺脑内生出了想要在这  
上面留下只属于自己痕迹的念头 

伸手拉住阿斯塔没缠上绷带的右脚踝，用力  
一拉，阿斯塔被尤诺的拉力被迫离开墙壁躺  
回了床上，挣扎着用手肘支撑起身体却被对  
方再次压了上来 

胸前的两点再次被关注，尤诺左手的按压拉  
扯让阿斯塔感觉特别不好 

【不要再拉扯了，很奇怪！！啊～】 

刚说完话一句话就感受到了从胸前传来的刺  
激让阿斯塔忍不住呻吟了一声 

【是么？】 

尤诺靠近阿斯塔的脖颈在耳后轻吻了一下，  
然后吮吸了上去，阿斯塔被弄的全身酥麻手  
肘使不上力倒回了床上，尤诺借机从脖颈轻  
吻到了锁骨，因为他知道以阿斯塔打领带的  
方式的话痕迹会被一览无遗，包括锁骨上的  
和后颈上的 

这期间尤诺一直有一下没一下的故意摩擦到  
了阿斯塔的下身，阿斯塔能感受到下身又开  
始有了感觉，呼吸逐渐变得急促忍不住扬起  
下巴想要得到解决，但尤诺的注意力却依旧  
在上半身根本没有转移的打算 

【尤…尤诺】 

【什么？】 

尤诺支撑起身体俯视着阿斯塔等待他说下一  
句话，纠结了半天果然还是说不出口，想要  
得到抚摸什么的，要是说出来了的话绝对会  
被小看的 

【在发呆什么？】 

【哈啊……】 

尤诺看阿斯塔不回话，再次捏住右边的乳尖  
用力拉扯了一下，瞬间让阿斯塔忍不住发出  
了声将注意力回到了对方的双手上，这样的  
感觉太让人难受了 

拿过放在一旁的润滑剂打开瓶盖挤到了阿斯  
塔现在极其敏感的下半身上，冰凉的感觉瞬  
间让他打了个激灵，润滑剂因为引力流淌到  
了身下的床面上，甚至能感受到经过了某个  
难以启齿的部位，尤诺看着阿斯塔，再次将  
唇覆盖到了对方脖颈上然后开始吮吸受到刺  
激而仰头露出的喉结，停留了一会之后覆上  
阿斯塔的双唇 

再次的亲吻已经足够让阿斯塔抑制不住陷入  
进去了，不自觉环上尤诺的后颈想要下意识  
使双方的距离再缩短一些，尤诺能感受到阿  
斯塔态度的变化，借机将对方双腿的间隙分  
开更大，右手抹上润滑油开始在穴口打转按  
压 

手指的触感让阿斯塔瞬间清醒了过来，对上  
尤诺冷静的面容让他想要拒绝，但此时阿斯  
塔带有潮红的脸颊和散乱的头发在尤诺看来  
根本不可能 

【能不能别……】 

【不能】 

说着，尤诺停下按压着穴口的动作突然探进  
了一根手指慢慢的进入了肠道，强烈的异物  
感让阿斯塔本能性的开始慌张，胀的不太舒  
服想下意识排出那一根入侵的手指，却只能  
让尤诺感觉到身下人穴口的收缩 

奇怪的酸麻感随着尤诺指节的弯曲和按压传  
达到了全身，看着阿斯塔的反应尤诺拔出手  
指改用两根一起探入，异物感变得更加强烈  
让阿斯塔下意识缩紧了穴口，想要停下尤诺  
不安分的动作 

【放轻松一点】 

带有情色意味的吐息拍打到了阿斯塔敏感的  
耳垂，但还是下意识放松了下来，陌生的刺  
激感和新鲜感弄得阿斯塔手足无措，只能迷  
茫的看向身上的尤诺，再次对上尤诺的眼睛  
却发现对方好像在用看猎物的眼神注视着自  
己，嘴角微微勾起却让人觉得害怕 

【一会就好了】 

说着尤诺将探入的两根手指全部没入了肠道  
，阿斯塔能明确的感受到对方手指的搅动和  
抽插动作，当尤诺用指腹按压到某一点的时  
候阿斯塔忍不住抓住尤诺的后背浑身颤抖了  
起来，然后感觉小腹和下身的性器更加酥麻  
了 

【哈…哈啊……哈……】 

【这里么？】 

看到阿斯塔强烈的反应让尤诺在刚才按压到  
的部分开始摩擦了起来，预料内的感受到了  
对方的颤抖后就会故意摩擦到或又是继续在  
肠道里扩张 

感受着身下人逐渐明显的颤抖和放大的喘息  
声，尤诺也没有着急，他知道阿斯塔正在接  
近高潮，但还是继续不紧不慢的用两根手指  
扩张，然后增加到三根，说实话话这对阿斯  
塔来说还是太困难了，三根手指的宽度能够  
让他绷紧了身体，尤诺放慢了动作直到对方  
能够接受这个宽度 

期间尤诺会特地留意于阿斯塔的耳后和后腰  
，这能够使对方暂时转移注意力和放松下身  
，虽然说尤诺已经努力控制自己的动作，但  
这在阿斯塔来看就是折磨，因为尤诺几乎不  
去触碰阿斯塔的性器也仅仅只是被衣服摩擦  
或者手掠过的动作 

酥麻酸痒的感觉不断传递到大脑神经，肿胀  
的感觉中甚至能感受到一丝疼痛 

直到肠壁变得松软，尤诺抽出手指后解开了  
自己的腰带拉下裤子的拉链，到现在阿斯塔  
才看清了对方现在的状态 

【不，不可能的！】 

【不试试怎么知道，在刚才你不早就预料到  
会有这个过程么？】 

【那是因为……】 

那是因为阿斯塔当时已经因为刺激分辨不出  
来结果了，因为太舒服了的话他怎么可能说  
得出来…… 

尤诺看着阿斯塔欲言又止的表情从口袋里拿  
出了一个安全套 

【你帮我？】 

【怎么可能？】 

【那就算了……】 

说着尤诺将手中方形的糖果色包装扔到了一  
边后直接抬起了阿斯塔的腿想要将其固定到  
后背上，看着尤诺想要直接省略这一步阿斯  
塔立马慌张了起来 

【等…等等！！！】 

【嗯？】 

【我帮你……】 

尤诺内心默默嘲笑了阿斯塔一番，嘴角忍不  
住往上勾了起来，因为他只是随便一个动作  
对方就立马投降了 

【先帮我把手松开吧】 

【不用松也可以】 

看来今天尤诺是铁定不想给阿斯塔松绑了 

接过尤诺递过来的糖果色包装，阿斯塔盯着  
手里的东西迟迟不肯动作 

【怎么？忘记了课上讲的知识了么，果然还  
是不行啊】 

【谁说忘记了！我成绩可不比你差】 

【是嘛～】 

被尤诺轻松的就这么激将了…… 

阿斯塔忍着自己还没有得到解决的酥麻感，  
迟疑着抚上对方的性器开始上下套弄了起来  
，生疏的手法让对方一眼就能判断这是第一  
次帮别人弄，为了掩盖自己狼狈的表情和生  
疏的动作，直到成功戴上为止都没有抬起过  
头或是说过一句话 

但这却让尤诺感到特别满足，单手环住阿斯  
塔的后背将下巴抵到了对方肩膀上 

【辛苦了】 

然后说完顺势就压倒了阿斯塔，在对方露出  
慌张的表情中将双腿交叉固定到了自己后背  
上后让阿斯塔环上他的后颈 

【第一次可能会有些不适应，你忍一下吧】 

【等…等等，我还没……】 

还没等阿斯塔说完话尤诺就将性器抵上了还  
遗留很多润滑剂的穴口，并没有迟疑直接向  
内插入 

【唔！！】 

强烈的异物感扑面而来，强行被撑开的内壁  
的疼痛立马通过神经传达到了全身，之前被  
积累下来的肿胀酥麻被痛感一冲而走，生理  
盐水立马忍不住从眼中掉落了出来 

感受到阿斯塔肠壁的缩紧尤诺忍不住倒吸了  
一口凉气，但第一时间还是弯下腰去安慰身  
下因疼痛而紧紧皱眉的阿斯塔 

【忍耐一会就没事了，放松】 

【！太痛啦！你这个混蛋！！】 

【今天的晚饭和明天的便当我来做】 

【………可别耍赖】 

尤诺没有继续插入而是停下了动作将唇凑到  
了阿斯塔眼角，右手伸向对方左边的乳首揉  
捏起来，在感受倒阿斯塔放松了下来之后一  
个用力将剩下的性器给没入了进去 

【嘶……我不想做了！】 

【长痛不如短痛不是么？】 

阿斯塔不想再搭理尤诺的歪道理，努力放松  
自己尽量让疼痛减少，他已经开始考虑起到  
底是扭到脚痛还是现在哪边更痛了 

尤诺持续了好长一段时间没有抽动只是接着  
凑上阿斯塔的嘴唇将舌头探入索取对方的味  
道，他在等阿斯塔适应这个状态，直到感觉  
对方好像能够适应了之后尤诺才开了口 

【可以动了么？】 

【这种事情不要问我啊……】 

听到对方别扭的语气尤诺开始缓慢抽动了起  
来，逐渐的，最初的异样感逐渐被酸麻感取  
而代之，又重新回到了小腹后腰乃至微微变  
硬的性器，除此之外还有被尤诺摩擦到的前  
列腺处，这几乎可以让阿斯塔忘了之前肠道  
被撑开的疼痛 

阿斯塔不太能判断这样的感觉应该怎么回应  
，仅仅只是略微环紧了缠绕到尤诺后颈的双  
手 

在接受到信号之后尤诺突然提升了速度让阿  
斯塔内壁的刺激越发明显，快要控制不住脑  
内的感觉了 

【哈…哈……慢…慢一点】 

【抱歉】 

尤诺并没有因此放慢速度甚至还比刚才激烈  
了一些，因为有感觉的人可不止是阿斯塔，  
相对的尤诺能明显的感受到被肠肉包围着的  
快感，阿斯塔呼吸换气或是每一个颤抖传来  
的刺激都能够让尤诺失去理智只按照生理欲  
望上做出行动 

这可能是从开始为止阿斯塔感受到的最激烈  
的快感了吧，虽然知道双手被领带绑住以至  
于不让他因为一个失力而松手，却也因为如  
此让尤诺更能将力气集中到一点上，这让阿  
斯塔开始觉得有点吃不消 

仅仅只是性器再次落入对方手中，就立马缴  
械投降了，和第一次高潮完全不同，这让他  
抑制不住地颤抖了起来，一阵接着一阵的快  
感拍打上阿斯塔的神经，大脑处于一片空白  
，感觉自己所有的体力都随着这一次的高潮  
而尽数流出了体外 

【哈啊……哈……哈…】 

用出全部力气环着尤诺后颈将下巴抵到了对  
方肩膀上，阿斯塔感觉自己此时意识变得有  
些模糊了，唯一还能做出的可能只有不断从  
空气中索取氧气了 

将阿斯塔完全放倒在床上之后尤诺将唇覆盖  
到了对方脑门上，还没等阿斯塔缓过神来，  
再次开始了在对方体内的抽插 

【哈…哈啊…等…】 

只能发出破碎的只言片语，双手因为缠绕的  
原因已经十分疲惫了，没办法控制自己的身  
体让阿斯塔忍不住想要祈求尤诺停下动作，  
但是对方仿佛并没有听到他的声音一样 

【唔……停…】 

【再坚持一下吧】 

也不知道是因为快感还是委屈，生理盐水抑  
制不住大滴大滴的掉了出来，此时的尤诺让  
阿斯塔觉得陌生到害怕，明明下身已经感知  
麻木，但偏偏在那一点上还能感受到快感 

【哈啊…尤…尤诺……】 

【什么？】 

【哈…哈啊……哈……】 

想要开口说话却发现自己仅仅只是呼吸就已  
经很困难了，甚至都开始放弃思考，将自己  
全部交给了尤诺 

…… 

最后感受到尤诺停下动作时已经精疲力尽，  
最后一次高潮的时候让阿斯塔彻底放弃了思  
考，根本没精力去在意接下来该善后处理或  
是被他们弄的一片狼藉的床铺，这样的第一  
次对于他来说过于激烈了 

等再次睁开眼就已经是夜晚凌晨，感觉到全  
身没有了粘稠感也换上了睡衣，感觉到了这  
不是他的床，更能感觉到环在自己腰上的手  
和扑面而来的呼吸以及全身的无力酸痛感 

再次闭上眼后在心里默默决定最近都不想理  
会尤诺了……


End file.
